Link vs Dark Link Part 2
by Princess-Hana-Akari
Summary: Dark Link tries harder to beat Link and meanwhile a new friend appears that could help.
1. Chapter 1

If you have not read part 1 I recommend it otherwise you'll be completely lost here's the link to Part 1: s/7912730/1/Link_vs_Dark_Link_Part_1

Chapter 1

Uh-oh

"I'll never lose to you," I shouted. "No warm greeting," Dark Link sighed. "Of course I wouldn't give you a warm greeting," I shouted. "Calm down," Link said putting his hand on my shoulder. "Humph," I said and turned around. "So you came for duel interesting," Link said. "Not with you her," Dark Link snapped.

I turned at him my eyes flashing, "I don't feel like fighting you your weak anyways." Dark Link glared at me, "What do you mean weak!" "If I just give you one little cut you'll go running off," I said smiling, "It breaks me up." Dark Link slashes at me with his sword I take out mine and block his.

"Try your new crystal move Chrysalia," Sari said. "That's right I can now shoot electric waves from the power crystal I got I should try it out," I thought. I pushed Dark Link back with my sword and shot an electric shockwave at him from my sword. Dark Link quickly put up his sword to block it. "Well that's new," Dark Link said.

"That was awesome," I said, "Sari did you see that!" "Are you even listening to me," Dark Link shouted. Link kicks Dark Link in the back of the head. "Yay, go Link," I said holding pom poms that appeared out of nowhere. "Where did those pom poms come from," Sari muttered to herself.

"What was that for," Dark Link said turning toward Link. I hit Dark Link on the head with the handle of my glowing sword. "Because we want to," I said. "That's no explanation," Dark Link shouted. "Okay then," I said.

All the sudden Dark Link unexpectedly slashed his sword at me. I moved quickly out the way without getting hurt. They all stare at me even Dark Link. "What?" I asked. "You just moved quickly," Link said. "So," I said. "Nobody can move that fast," Link explained. "Well Dark Link keeps losing his temper," I pointed out.

Link looks at Sari, "I think she's ignoring the fact she can move fast." "I agree," Sari said, "And did you know where those pom poms come from?" "Hehe," Dark Link laughed. "What?" I asked about to lose my temper. "You don't understand my true power," Dark Link said and powerful waves of darkness came from him.

I used my necklaces power and created a shield of light. After it was over Dark Link was standing there with a dark glow. "What just happened?" Link said right next to me. "I-I don't know," I said. Dark Link turned toward us, "Now try to defeat me now." He shot multiple black beams from his sword. I took out my sword and blocked them. He rushed at me with his sword in hand I used my sword to block it.

After many hours I stood there panting. "Are you already tired out," Dark Link said. "No, I can still fi-," I started and fell down unconscious. "That was easy," Dark Link said and walked over to me.

Link rushed in front of me with his sword out. "Do you think you can match me," Dark Link said. All the sudden and arrow flew by him. "What?" Dark Link said looking up. "Don't move a step closer to him," Zelda said having another arrow ready.

Dark Link glared at Zelda but said nothing. "Are you going to leave yet," Link said. Dark Link just said nothing but glared at Link and disappeared. "Thanks Zelda," Link said. "No problem," She said.

"Huh," I said opening my eye's it was completely white. "Am I dreaming," I said getting up. "Chrysalia," A voice said that seemed to come from everywhere. "Huh, who said that," I said looking around. "Chrysalia I'm visiting you in a dream to tell you something important," The voice continued, "You are from a special tribe there's a prophecy you must fulfill but you don't understand your true power. "What do you mean?" I asked. "You can move quickly your speed is greater then any hylian," The voice said, "But now you must return." "Wait," I said, "There's still things I don't know." But the voice was gone and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Where to Next?

I slowly opened my eyes and blinked. I slowly sat up and looked around sunlight was pouring through the window and I was lying in a bed. "How long was I asleep?" I said out loud. "Two days," A voice said behind me.

I turn around to see Link standing at the doorway. "Phew I thought you never wake up," Sari said. "I'm fine I just had a weird dream," I said. "How weird?" Link asked. "None of your business," I replied sharply. "I better get out of here so I don't get caught up in this argument," Sari said flying away.

I grabbed her before she could go anywhere. "You stay here," I said coldly. "Okay I will but let me go or you'll ruin my wings," Sari said. I let go of Sari and turned to Link, "Where are we going?" "I checked the map and checked off places we need to go," Link answered handing me the map. I looked and saw two places marked one was Kokiri Forest and the other was Gerudo Fortress.

"I think we should go here first," I said pointing to Kokiri Forest. "Why?" Link asked. "I just have this feeling," I said. Link stared intensely for a moment. "Wha-what?" I asked. "Nothing," Link said turning away. "Can we go now," I asked. Link shook his head, "Nope."

"Why not," I said sharply, "Is it because you're worried about me." "No," Link said, "its evening and we shouldn't travel at night with Dark Link around." "Why did Dark Link appear in the first place," I said. "If he hadn't appeared we wouldn't be doing this," Link said. "True," I said, "But still- never mind." Link glances at me but says nothing and leaves.

I woke up and the sun was rising and Sari was still sleeping. "Hey wake up," I said to Sari, "Were leaving today." Sari looked sleepily at me and then went back to sleep. I grabbed her and shook her. "Okay I'm up stop it," Sari said loudly. "Thank you," I said letting her go.

"Are you ready," Link said opening the door. "I told people to knock," I shouted. "I just wish you people will knock," I said more calmly. "Okay I'll try to remember next time," Link said. "Try?" I said glaring at him. "Just get ready," Link said. "I am ready," I said. "Okay then let's go," Link said.

We left the castle to Hyrule field. "I won't be surprise if we see someone," Link said. "Who?" I asked. "Oh come on you got to know," Link said. I groaned, "Please leave the subject of Dark Link out of our conversations."

"What if he just appears?" Sari said. "Then were in big big trouble," I answered. "I thought you didn't want to talk about Dark Link," Link said. "I do but Sari was just asking a question," I said. Link let out I sigh, "I'll never understand you." "Good," I said doing a cute smile, "I was trying to do that."

"Hello," Dark Link said appearing in front of us. "Ah not you," I said and hid behind Link. "Oh come on Chrysalia it's not that bad," Sari said, "You have a glowing sword you should win." "Just because I have a glowing sword doesn't mean I'll win and did you see the last battle he exhausted me," I argued. "It doesn't matter I'll fight him instead," Link said.

"Link wait," I said, "You can't win he's to strong." Link walked up to Dark Link and took out his sword. Dark Link shot a big black sword beam at Link. Link put up his shield but he got knocked back into me. "Ow," I said rubbing my head, "Oh-no Link are you okay please wake up."

Link was lying unconscious on the ground. "That was disappointing," Dark Link said. "Why you I'll kill you!" I shouted. I ran at him and took out my glowing sword and slashed at him. Dark Link put up his shield and blocked it, "What did she do she moved so fast I almost got hit."

"Why the surprised look Dark Link," I asked. Dark Link used that black sword beam that he used on Link. "I can't block that it's to powerful," I thought. I moved quickly out of the way just a second before it reached. "What how did you dodge that," Dark Link yelled.

"I'm not a Hylian but my tribe is made for speed," I answered simply. "Huh wait how did I say that so simply and how did I know that," I thought. "Then fighting you is going to be fun," Dark Link said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Captured Again

"Now this should make the battle easier," I said. "Fool, don't think that moving fast will make you beat me," Dark Link said. "Yeah sure," I said in a disbelieving voice. "Want to see if that's true," Dark Link said. "Fine bring it on," I said.

I zoomed at Dark Link but as I drew closer he disappeared. "Huh where did he go?" I said looking around. He reappeared behind me I turned around quickly and blocked his sword. "Shoot I forgot he could do that," I thought. "Okay," I said, "That was pretty good but I'll still win." "Yeah right," Dark Link said.

I glared at him and swung my sword but he disappeared and reappeared behind me and grabbed my arm that held the sword. I jabbed my elbow in his stomach. "Wow good job Chrysalia," Sari said impressed. "I didn't beat him you know," I said. "Crap I'm starting to run out of ideas," I thought.

I looked around and fix my eyes on a dead tree. "Hm," I said deep in thought and walk behind the dead tree. "What do you think your doing," Dark Link shouted, "If your hiding from me it's a bad place to hide." I just stayed behind the tree so Dark Link walks over.

"Closer closer," I mumbled to myself. When he got close enough I cut the tree and it landed on him. "Yes," I cheered. "You bitch I should kill you for that," Dark Link shouted. I turn around and say, "Oh look I'm open."

"Um Chrysalia you shouldn't do that," Sari said. "I was just messing around," I said. Dark Link hits me on the head with the handle of his sword. "That was a disappointing battle," Dark Link said, "Drop your guard at the last minute." He picks me up and disappears. "Hey wait let her go," Sari said but he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Link Saves the Day

"Link wake up," Sari shouted. Link slowly blinked his eyes open and sat up. "Ow," Link said rubbing his head, "What happened?" "Yay you're awake," Sari said. "Huh where's Chrysalia?" Link asked.

Sari looked down at the ground sadly. "Oh that's what happened," Link said. "She fought so well but Dark Link outwitted her in the end," Sari explained. "Then I must save her," Link said pumped up. "Wow Link's on fire," Sari muttered impressed. "Let's go," Link said ready to start, "Wait which way did he go?" "How should I know he just disappeared," Sari said.

Link sighed and sat down. "Okay now what should I do," Link sighed. The wind was strong that day and tugged Link's hat off his head. "Hey come back," Link said chasing after his hat. Finally Link caught his hat and put it on his head. "I thought I never catch it," Link said.

"Um Link look straight ahead," Sari said. "What?" Link asked. He looked straight ahead to see Dark Link's castle. Link looked at the castle then at the rock next to him and jumped behind it. Link peeked around the edge of the rock to see if the moblins guarding the entrance noticed him.

"Thank goodness," Link said letting out a breath of air when he figured out they didn't noticed him. "That was weird though," Sari said. "What was weird?" Link asked. "That your hat led you to Dark Link's castle," Sari answered. "Hm let's see how I should get in," Link said ignoring Sari. "Sure ignore me," Sari muttered. "I'll do this," Link said jumping recklessly at the two moblins.

"He's just stupid," Sari said flying to catch up. Link killed the two moblins quickly and crept into the castle. "Okay Chrysalia should be in the dungeon so we should be looking stairs leading down," Sari said helpfully. "Like I didn't know that," Link said glaring at her.

Meanwhile in the dungeon I'm well let's just say I'm trying to get out. "Ugh what did Dark Link do the bars on the cell," I shouted swinging my glowing sword at the bars, "Last time I escaped without the glowing sword are these cells really that much different?"

Then an idea popped in my head. "I'll try to get out like last time," I thought. I walked over to the cell door and zapped the lock and the door didn't budge. "Ugh am I that predictable to Dark Link," I shouted. "Yes," Dark Link said appearing just outside the jail cell. "I'll kill you," I shouted swinging my glowing sword at him from my jail cell.

Dark Link just stood there calmly, "You know you can't hit me from there." "But I can," A familiar voice said and swung his sword at Dark Link. Dark Link jumped away getting a cut. "Link," I said with relief, "Your okay." "I knew he was alive from the beginning," Dark Link said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Then why didn't you finish him off while he was unconscious," Sari said. "That takes all the fun out of fighting," Dark Link retorted. "Are you guys going to stand there arguing or is someone going to save me," I shouted from the jail cell. Dark Link disappeared and reappeared in my jail cell and grabbed me.

"Hey get your filthy hands off her," Link shouted. I swung my glowing sword at him and he let go of me and took out his sword to block it. Link opened the cell door and ran in. "Wait how you opened the cell door?" I asked. "A moblin I killed up there had a ring of keys with him," Link explained.

Dark Link slashed at me but Link pulled me out of the way. "Quick this way," Link said holding my hand and running up the steps. "Crap were stuck now," Link said, "Which way did I come from?" A voice echoed in my head, "Chrysalia use the crystal." "Huh?" I said looking at Sari. "I didn't say anything," Sari said.

"We need to leave now or else Dark Link will catch up to us," Link said running into a dead end, "Damn." Dark Link appeared behind us, "You thought you could get away from me like that." The voice spoke again, "Chrysalia now you can use the necklaces power to teleport." "Get behind me," Link said standing between me and Dark Link.

I closed my eyes and my necklace glowed. Link, Sari, and I were engulfed by light and then the next thing I know were in Hyrule field near Hyrule castle. "Huh," Link said looking around, "How did we get here." I suddenly felt very tired and fell down unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

More Errands

"Chrysalia wake up," Sari said, "You've slept the whole day away." "Go away," I mumbled shooing her away with my hand. "But Chrysalia you slept for the whole day," Sari explained.

"Shut up and go away," I mumbled pulling the covers over my head. "But I'm impatient I can't wait tell tomorrow," Sari wailed. "Shut up I'm trying to sleep," I shouted sitting up, "And quit bugging me." I laid back done and fell asleep.

I woke up the next day wondering where I am. "Where am I," I said to myself. "Hyrule castle your bedroom," Link said at the doorway. "Yesterday you yelled at me," Sari said, "Didn't you notice where you were then." "When I'm sleepy I don't pay attention to my surroundings I just sleep," I explained.

Sari looked at Link who was thinking. "How did we escape from Dark Link's castle anyway's," Link mumbled. "What did you say?" I asked. "Nothing let's get going," Link said.

"Wait Link," Zelda said coming in the room, "Don't go yet there's something-." Zelda shook her head and Link and I shot a worried glance at each other. "It's hard to explain I'll just show you the problem," Zelda said fear sparkling in her eye's.

We quickly followed Zelda outside and we all stared. "It's really pretty," I remarked. There was a vine coming from the ground with little red flowers on it. "Um Zelda that doesn't look dangerous," Link said. "That's cause you didn't see what the little red flowers can do," Zelda said.

"Yay red," Sari said excitedly. "Maybe I should burn it with a fire arrow," I said taking out my bow and arrows. "Wait Chrysalia fire doesn't work on it," Zelda said. "Why," I asked. "The flower's shoot out fire," Zelda answered, "So shooting a fire arrow at it will make it stronger."

"Why don't you pull the roots out," Link suggested. "It shoots fire at you if you get to close to it," Zelda said. "Hey Chrysalia shouldn't ice work," Sari said. "Yeah an ice arrow would go well against fire," I said. "Wait don't make it mad," Zelda said urgently."

"Since when did plants have feelings?" I asked. Zelda rolled her eyes, "Forget it." "But still I wouldn't do it if I were you," Sari said, "I would listen to Zelda." "Since when do I listen to Zelda," I said and shot the ice arrow and the top part of the plant. The top part shrieked and withered.

"Could you have at least aimed more toward the roots," Zelda shouted. "I thought that was the roots," I said. "I give up," Zelda sighed. I kept on shooting ice arrows at the plant to destroy it. "Something is not right," Zelda muttered to Link, "If Dark Link is behind this why would it be so easy?"

"I don't know," Link replied. "Do you think his stalling you to get to Kokiri Forest?" Zelda asked. "I don't like the sound of that," Link said hesitantly. "Chrysalia are you done," Link shouted to me. "Yep just finished," I said. "Were leaving right now," Link said grabbing my hand and running off. "Hey wait up," Sari said chasing after us.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dark Link Again

"What is with your sudden urgency Link?" I asked. "Just run," Link said not answering my question. "If Dark Link is stalling us he probably is about to destroy Kokiri Village," Link thought.

Dark Link watched Link and I run by the tree he was hiding behind. "Hehe there falling for my trap the reason I stalled them was to get a trap prepared," Dark Link thought, "And he thinks I'm destroying the village." Link slow down your not looking where you're going," I said barely dodging a tree.

Link crashes into a tree. "Ow," Link said walked a couple steps forward and fell down. "See I told you," I said. "I'm okay," Link said meekly. "Yeah right," I said. "Let's keep going," Link said getting up. "Are you sure you're okay though?" I asked. "I'll be fine," Link said.

"Okay but no running," I said, "Just walk." "But I want to run," Link shouted. "Wow that's the first time I saw him get mad at Chrysalia," Sari muttered to herself, "It's usually the other way around." Link turned around, "I'm sorry." "Don't worry about it," I said putting my hand on his shoulder. "Ugh it's getting to mushy," Dark Link thought.

Link put my thought to good use and walked.

As soon as we got to the tunnel that led to Kokiri Village Link stopped. "Do you smell smoke?" Link asked. I shook my head for the answer. "Ugh Dark Link fooled me," Link shouted and started hitting his head with his shield. "Link stop it," I said, "And how did Dark Link fooled you?"

Link looked at me, "You know the plant." "Of course I defeated it just before we left," I said, "Now get to the point!" "Well Dark Link probably sent the plant to stall us from getting to Kokiri Forest," Link explained, "I thought that meant he was destroying it but since I don't smell smoke it probably means he didn't destroy it."

"Then why would he stall us?" I asked. "I don't know let's just keep going," Link said. "The electric fence at the entrance of the tunnel should activate now," Dark Link thought. Link walked into the electric fence and got thrown back. "Oh Link are you okay," I said. "Maybe," He said not getting up.

"Hello," Dark Link said. "I am tired of you go away," I shouted taking out my glowing sword. I felt something grab my ankle. I turn around and see Link holding my foot, "What is it Link?" "Don't fight him I don't want him too-," Link broke off to see me smiling. "Don't worry I'll be okay," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

I turned around to fight Dark Link with Link just sitting there with hearts in his eyes. "Dark Link," I said, "You won't survive this." I swung an electric beam at him and he jumped out of the way. "You're to slow," Dark Link said.

I put away my glowing sword. "Chrysalia what are you doing?" Sari exclaimed. "Do you call this slow," I shouted and ran at him and punched him in the face. "Crap I forgot the speed thing," Dark Link thought. "Ha that had to hurt," I said.

"I'll help to," Link said getting up and standing beside me. "Haha this is going to be fun," Dark Link laughed. Link whispered in my ear, "Okay you slash at him with your glowing sword while I move over to the left side of him."

I nodded took out my glowing sword and slashed at Dark Link. He jumped to the side where Link was and Link slashed he jumped back to me and I hit him. "There got you," I said. "Urgh you guys are strong," Dark Link said, "But it doesn't mean you'll win." Link saw his attention was drawn toward me and went closer to Dark Link with his sword ready.

"Take this," Link said and slashed at Dark Link. "Ugh," Dark Link said and jumped away. "Get back here," I said as he started to disappear in the shadows. Link ran to where Dark Link was but he was already gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kokiri Forest

"You coward," Link shouted. "Well you were kicking his butt," Sari said, "It's no surprise he ran away." "He is still a coward," Link pointed out. "Well I would run away if I got slashed in the back by two swords," Sari said. "That makes you a coward too," Link said. "Hey don't call me a coward," Sari shouted.

"Would you guys stop arguing," I shouted. Everyone stopped and looked at me. "Okay you guys should just concentrate what were suppose to do right now like go to Kokiri Village," I said calmly. "Okay," Sari said excitedly, "Let's go." "Always eager to start," Link said.

"More like always get to excited and faint start," I said smiling. "I heard that you know," Sari shouted. Link smiled because it was pretty funny but he didn't laugh. "How hard is it to make you laugh?" I asked. "Quit talking and let's go," Sari said before Link could answer.

"At this rate she will faint," I remarked. "Stop it it's not funny," Sari shouted. "Yes it is," I taunted. "Let's go," Link sighed and grabbed me and dragged me into Kokiri Village.

"Wow so you grew up here," I said looking around. Link nodded, "Yep haven't been here in a while though." "Link is that you," A voice said and a bunch of kokiri surrounded Link. "Whoa you sure got taller," one of them said. "Hey who's she?" one asked Link and pointing at me. "A friend," Link answered.

They all surrounded me. "Wow that's a nice dress," one said. "I like her necklace," Another one said. "Stop fooling around," A harsh voice spoke out. "Oh that must be Mido," Link said sagging his shoulders. Mido walked over and widened his eyes, "Oh its Link." "Link?" A female voice called out. "Hey nice to see you again sure has been a while."

"Saria," Link said and smiled, "Nice to see you too." Saria looked at me, "Is she a friend of yours or something Link?" "Yes I am," I answered harshly before Link could answer, "Now if you'll excuse me."

I walked over to a spot far away from Link and the kokiri. "What's the matter Chrysalia?" Sari asked me once I sat down, "You spoke pretty harshly there." "Nothings wrong," I muttered. "Oh I know you're jealous," Sari giggled. "Wha- how did you-," I said stuttering and finally looked away blushing.

"Hehe you do love Link don't you," Sari said. "Not anymore," I said icily. "Huh what's with the sudden change of attitude?" Sari asked. "Just go away," I shouted. Sari went absolutely quiet and sat down beside me.

"Hey Chrysalia," Link said, "We need to get to going Kokiri Forest." I glared at him, "Go away I hate you!" "Wha-," Link started but I got up and ran away from him. "What did I do," Link said stunned. "Beats me," Sari muttered. "Liar you actually know," Link said grabbing Sari. "Let me go," She shrieked. "Not until you tell me what's bugging Chrysalia," Link said shaking Sari.

I ran into Kokiri Forest and stopped. I looked around and walked slowly through the forest. At one point I reached a clearing with a tree stump I sat on it and started to cry.

"Sheesh I forgot how easy it is to get lost in this place," Link said. "Now how are we going to find Chrysalia," Sari said sadly. "Wait do you hear that sound?" Link asked Sari.

They both went quiet and listened they could hear a soft sad song carried by the wind. Link and Sari followed the music to its source. There I was sitting there playing a sad song on my flute with tears coming out of my eyes.

I saw Link out of the corner of my eye and stopped playing. "Hey," Link said. I just stood there looking down at my feet. "Listen Saria is just a friend," Link started. I just looked away from Link.

"Chrysalia," Sari said. I flopped down on the grass but didn't say anything. "Chrysalia I know what your thinking but-," Link stopped and tried again, "But I lov-." Link broke off because I instantly turned around and hugged him. "Link," I said, "I love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The First Dungeon

"We need to find the first dungeon," I said. "Well I can't find it on the map," Link said looking intently at the map. "Looking at a map isn't going to help us get through the lost woods," I shouted hitting Link on the head. "Ow, don't do that," Link said.

"Well quit looking at the map and actually look for the dungeon," I shouted. "Man ever since they figured out they loved each other they started arguing," Sari muttered, "Again." "How can I look for the dungeon without the map?" Link asked. "I don't know look around," I shouted. "Like looking around will help it will only get us more lost," Link shouted back.

"Look we can get out we have Sari," I said trying to calm down. "And how could she help," Link said angrily. "Look I don't like being caught up in your arguments," Sari said. "Shut up this has nothing to do with you," I shouted. "Liar," Sari muttered.

"Look," Link shouted and grabbed Sari, "She's a little fairy how could she help?" "Let me go," Sari shrieked, "Why do I always get grabbed when you're arguing." "How could you help us?" Link shouted. "I don't know," Sari shouted, "Ask Chrysalia."

Link lets go of Sari who flew over to me, "And don't grab me." "You fly above the trees and tell us which direction Kokiri Village is." I explained. "And if I see the temple?" Sari asked. "That would be even better," I said, "Now go."

Sari flew up above the trees. "See I told you she could help," I boasted. Link rolled his eyes but said nothing. "Eeeeek help," Sari screamed. "What," I said turning around rapidly.

A falcon was chasing Sari who was done looking for the village or the temple. "I hate looking like food," Sari screamed getting closer, "Don't sit there do something."

I played on my flute and the falcon stopped and fluttered over to me and landed on my arm. "Okay go back up there," I said pointing up to the sky. The falcon flew back up until it was a dot in the sky.

"So," I said turning to Sari, "Saw anything." "The temple is that way," Sari said pointing in one direction but still shaking. "Did the Falcon really scare you that much?" I asked. "Scare me," She said, "He appeared out of nowhere first it's nice and sunny and then I huge shadow appears."

"Actually that falcon wasn't that big," I said. "That's because you're bigger then me," Sari said. "Let's get going now," Link said. At the temple we looked at it.

"Wow it's big," I said. "Are you sure we won't get lost in it," Sari said. "Hello?" Link and I just stared blankly at it. "Come on lets get going," Sari said. "Okay," I said, "Lets go Link." Link was already walking into the temple. "Hey wait up," I said and ran up the steps to catch up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The First Dungeon Miniboss

"So this is the forest temple," I said. "Yep," Link said. "Well it looks like the forest made its home here too," I remarked. "Why else is it called the forest temple," Link said, "If the plants didn't grow in here we would call it a temple."

"And if plants didn't grow in here we could go straight to the boss room," Sari said. "Now I really wish the plants didn't grow in here," Link muttered. "Now that would take all the fun out of this dungeon," I said. "Hey that's my line," Link shouted.

"This is no time to fight you two," Sari said flying between us. "Okay," I said. "Okay," Link said trying to calm down. I climbed up a ladder nearby and into the top of the tree. "Hey be careful there could be enemies up there," Link said.

I didn't come back down and the branches screened where I was. Link walked over and climbed up the ladder. At the top of the tree I was standing there looking at the view. Link walked up beside me.

"Wow were on top of the temple," Sari said. "Yeah," I said. Link sighed, "I know the views nice people but let's go back down and find the first clue for the second power crystal." "Aw, you're no fun," I said as Link pushed me gently back to the ladder.

I was still pretty cheerful once we were back on the ground. "Hey I just had a great idea," I said excitedly. "What?" Link and Sari asked in unison. "To make this dungeon even more interesting I'll just use my bow and arrows and only use my glowing sword at my greatest need," I said.

Link and Sari look blankly at me for a moment. "Your-your crazy," Link shouted shaking me. "Whoa stop it Link," Sari said and Link lets go of me. "Okay," I said, "Let's get going." We went into the next room which was a large passageway. I walked down a little ways very cautiously and then a Skeleton appears in front of me. I shoot and arrow at it and it had no affect.

I ran to Link, "You fight him." "Why don't you just use your glowing sword?" Link asked. "Just go," I said shoving him forward. Then another skeleton popped. "Fighting two just like the old day," Link sighed. He beat them with ease from long practice with the sword.

"Yeah that was awesome," I said. "You could have fought them yourself you know," Link said. "I know but I'm using my bow and arrows today since I haven't used them in a while," I said. "But what if Dinofos appeared or worse Dark Link," Link said. "Then I'll take it out," I said, "But let's keep going I'm getting bored."

Link looked at Sari, "Did you infect her with your impatience." "Nope," Sari said. "Then why is she acting like you," Link asked. "Because we switched are souls around," Sari answered. "How do you do that?" Link asked, "Is that even possible?"

"Well I was just kidding," Sari said. "Don't do that," Link shouted shaking Sari. "What can't you take a joke and let me go," Sari said. "Okay no jokes or fooling around lets try to get through this place quickly," I said trying to stop the fighting.

"Why," Link said, "It's not like we have a time limit or anything." "That's not the point lets just go," I said and walked though the door. "Um shouldn't you go after her I mean there could be enemies on the other side of that door," Sari said.

"Shoot," Link mumbled and ran through the door. On the other side of the door Link found himself in a labyrinth. "Crap where is Chrysalia," Link said looking around wildly. Sari was sitting on Link's shoulder. "Would you get off of me," Link shouted. "Okay okay sheesh," Sari muttered.

Link walked down multiple hallways. "I'm lost," He sighed. All the sudden an arrow flew at Link. Link quickly put up his shield and blocked it. "Okay who ever tried to kill me is dead," Link shouted taking out his sword. I stood right in front of Link lowering my bow.

"Sorry I thought you were an enemy," I said. "If I didn't have my shield I could have died," Link shouted. "Yay reunited," Sari said. "Don't act energetic," Link shouted. "My your in a cranky mood," I said. Link stopped shouting, "Okay okay now how do we get out of here."

"I don't know," I said. Link groaned and just walked down a random path. I zoomed ahead of Link and ran back smiling. "I found a door come on," I said tugging on Link's hand. We went through the door and saw and empty room with a door on the other side.

All the sudden both doors had bars block them and Dark Link appeared. "Hehe are you ready to fight me now," Dark Link said taking out his sword. "Oh shit," I said. "Now will you take out your glowing sword," Link whispered in my ear.

I nodded rapidly and took out my glowing sword. "Hehe you're going to like this battle," Dark Link said. "Yeah right," I mumbled. "Now watch this," Dark Link said and he split in to two. I gasped, "No way." A firewall went between me and Link. "Okay me against Chrysalia and Link against my copy," Dark Link said.

"Oh great," I muttered. "One thing Link my copy isn't as strong as me," Dark Link said. "Then the battle should be easy," Link said. I rolled my eyes, "Not all battles are easy Link." Dark Link slashed at me and I moved out of the way.

"Hey I wasn't ready you know," I said. Dark Link didn't answer but just continued attacking. "Now what should I do in this fight," I thought, "Oh that should work." I put my glowing sword away. "Chrysalia are you going to do that stupid punch again," Sari said.

I didn't answer but just walked toward Dark Link. Dark Link's copy and Link stopped fighting. "Chrysalia what are you doing," Link exclaimed. Dark Link smiled, "So you gave up." I didn't answer but hugged him. "Wha- what," Link stuttered. Sari gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"Why am I doing this oh well now that I dropped his guard I can slash his back," I thought and I took out my glowing sword and slashed his back. "Ugh," Dark Link said and fell on the ground his copy disappeared and the firewall went out. Link stalked over to me not looking happy.

"What did I do now?" I asked. "You hugged Dark Link," Sari answered before Link could say anything. "What else was I supposed to do," I said. "Well you could've done something else," Sari said. "Like what?" I asked, "Fight him in tell I can't fight him anymore or hug him and kill him."

"You didn't kill me," A voice said behind me. I turned around and Dark Link stared angrily at me. "Oh shoot," I said. Dark Link fell to his knees. "Your stupid sword wounded me," Dark Link said, "But I'll be back stronger then this you won't be able to beat me." Dark Link disappeared and a treasure chest appeared.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The First Dungeon Boss

"That was the weirdest miniboss ever," Sari said. Link walked over to the treasure chest and opened it. "Why do you say that?" I asked. "Yes I got the boomerang," Link said. "Oh brother," I muttered.

"Oh before we go on one more thing," Link said. "What?" I asked. Link hits me on the head, "That's for hugging Dark Link." "You idiot," Sari shouted, "You don't hit a girl!" "What else was I supposed to do?" I said rubbing my head. "Actually kill him," Link shouted.

"Okay okay sheesh," I said. "You got a boomerang right," Sari said. "Yep," Link said happily. "But boomerang's suck," I pointed out. Link hits me with the boomerang. "Would you quit hitting me," I shouted and threw Link at the wall, "Humph."

I turned away from Link then I felt a searing pain in my chest, "Ugh." Link ran over to me, "Chrysalia are you okay." I gasped the pain was gone, "I-I'm fine." "It wasn't because I hit you with the boomerang is it?" Link asked. I blinked and looked at Link, "I'm fine don't worry."

"She usually gets mad at Link when he's worried about her," Sari said to herself. Link looked worriedly at me and we went on to the next room. Sari flew to me, "Chrysalia what was wrong back there?" "Nothing I'm fine for now," I answered. "I don't like the sound of that," Sari muttered.

"Okay I'm stuck now," Link said. "Why's that?" I asked. "Well the door is on the other side of the room and between us just a big dark pit," Link explained. "Won't the hookshot work?" I asked. "No," Link said. "Now what do we do," I sighed.

"I aim and-," Link started and went quiet. "And what?" I asked. "Well if I can hit this rope I'll say fire," Link replied. I looked up and see a platform held up by rope. "Gotcha," Link said hitting the rope with the boomerang. The platform fell creating a bridge for us but as soon as the platform created a bridge two keese appeared.

Link jumped back and dropped his boomerang. I picked it up and aimed at the keese and fired the boomerang. I killed the keese's with one hit and held the boomerang in my hand looking at it. "Boomerang's are awesome," I said excitedly to Link.

"Coming from the person who says boomerang's suck," Link said while walking across the bridge. "Wait don't you want your boomerang back?" I asked. "Later," Link replied without looking at me. "Wow thanks," I said happily.

The next room was empty except for a fire keese in the middle. "Wait are you that keese that made Link play that button game?" I asked. "That's right," The fire keese answered. "I'll kill you," I said swinging my sword violently at it while Link held me back.

"Um what do you want?" Link asked still holding me back. "To help," The fire keese answered. "I wouldn't trust you after you dropped me in the boss room," I shouted, "Link let me go I want kill him!" "But he did help me get to the boss room so just trust him," Link said with a sigh.

"That was the first dungeon," I explained. "Well if he really wanted to kill me sense the first dungeon he would have tried to in the second dungeon," Link explained. "He probably wasn't there because if he got wet he probably be dead," I said.

"Actually I just would be a keese not a fir-," The fire keese started but I interrupted. "Shut up your not part of this," I shouted. "Liar," The fire keese muttered. "That happens to me too," Sari said. "What do you do about it?" The fire keese asked. "Nothing I just sit there," Sari answered. "Oh that's wise," The fire keese muttered.

"Okay what will you do to help us today," Link asked. "If you drop me in the boss room I guarantee you will die," I said with some coldness. "Now I know what happens if you really get on Chrysalia's bad side," Link said to Sari. "Um Chrysalia," Sari said.

"Don't talk to me," I said calmly but with the same coldness as before. "Yikes it's like she's evil or something," Sari said to Link. "I'm not evil," I shouted at Sari. "When Chrysalia gets mad like that don't make comments about it," Link said to Sari who hid behind him.

"Can I just say how I'm going to help now?" The fire keese asked. "Sure," Link said. "Well I guess," I muttered sounding less cold. "Okay follow me," The fire keese said going through a door.

We followed the fire keese into the next room and found plants were everywhere. "Um don't tell me you are going to catch the room on fire," I said to the fire keese. "Only a section," The fire keese said.

"Wait stop," I said but he already caught fire to some plants. The fire lingered for a bit and slowly died away. "Um why didn't it catch fire to the other plants," I said touching the plants near the plants he just burned away. The plants he burned gave way to a small room with the boss key in it.

"I showed you where the boss key and that's it for now goodbye," The fire keese said and flew off. Link took the boss key and looked up and saw a door on a small ledge. "Well let's climb up this vine and finish this up," Link said starting to climb up and looked up to see me not following.

"I'm not really good at climbing," I said. "Don't worry I'll help you," Link said. I looked up at Link and smiled, "I knew you would say that." We got to the ledge and figured out the door was the boss door. "Well let's get this done and over with," Link said.

We went through the door and were in a large circular room there was no ceiling and a dead tree was towering the room. All the sudden a huge hawk came down and landed on one of the dead tree's branches. "Eeeeek I'm getting out of here," Sari said zooming to a crack in the wall.

I climbed up the tree a bit and tried a song on my flute that might calm the bird. The hawk looked in my direction and flew at me with incredible speed. "Look out," Link shouted and pushed me off the branch. "Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"We need to know how to defeat it Sari would know except she flew off," Link said. "Why don't you go to the crack she flew into and ask her to help," I suggested. "I'll try," Link said and went to the crack Sari flew too. I looked at the bird and thought hard do birds have weaknesses. "Wait fire," I said out loud. I took a fire arrow out and shot at the bird.

He dodged it glared at me and dived toward me. "Oops," I murmured. Link pushed me out of the way again. "Either you got to stop taking stupid risks or stay out of this boss battle," Link said.

"Chrysalia," The voice echoed in my head again, "Use your teleporting power." "But exhausted me last time," I argued silently. "That's because you couldn't control it that well you can do it now," The voice said. "But how?" I asked but the voice was gone.

I looked at the hawk and it was flying in the sky. "We need to get it out of the sky," Sari said sitting on my shoulder. "Don't worry I have that covered," I said and took out my glowing sword. I teleported right to the bird in the sky and slashed at his wing and teleported back to the ground.

The bird fell to the ground but got back up. "It can't fly anymore go get it Link," I said. The hawk tried to peck at Link but Link dodged it. "Oh," I said and took out the boomerang and threw it at the hawk. The boomerang knocked the hawk into the dead tree.

It staggered and Link slashed it and it shriek fell to the ground and disappeared. A blue portal appeared along with a stone. I looked at the stone and saw another clue for the power crystal.

"So what does it say?" Link asked. "It said go to a sea of sand," I answered. "Gerudo Desert," Link said, "Well let's get ready to go." We went into the blue portal and ended up right outside the temple.

"I hope I never see a hawk again," Sari said. Then the bushes in front of us started to quiver. I jumped behind Link and peeked over his shoulder. Then out of the bushes came a cat a white cat.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The New Allie

"Oh my he's adorable," I said. I rushed to the cat and picked him up he nuzzled me and started to purr. "Do you think he's cute Link?" I asked. "Well he's still a kitten and kittens are always cute," Link answered.

"You're a adorable little kitty aren't you," I said ignoring Link. "Does she ever listen to anything," Link thought. But Link had to admit he was kind of cute. Link walked over and scratched the kitten's cheek. The kitten sniffed his hand warily, sneezed, and went back to nuzzling me.

"You're a cute kitten aren't you," Sari said flying over to the kitten. The kitten hissed at her and Sari jerked back. "He may be cute but he hates fairies," Sari muttered. "Link can I keep him?" I asked. Link sighed, "I guess." "No way," Sari screeched, "That thing hissed at me."

The kitten hissed at Sari again. "I'm keeping him anyways," I said, "Now a name." I stood there thinking of a name for him. "I got it," I said, "His name is Pip." "Now do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk beside me?" I asked.

"Meow," Pip meowed. "Oh that was adorable," I said hugging him. "Um he wants to walk beside you," Sari said. "Huh how did you know?" I asked putting Pip back on the ground.

"I'm a fairy," Sari explained, "Fairies can understand what animals say." "Cool," I said. Link sighed, "Are we going or not?" "Sure," I said and walked toward the direction of Kokiri Village.

After we walked a ways I noticed the trees starting to thin out. "I think were almost out," I said. Then I noticed Pip was arching his back. "What is it?" I asked him. Pip answered with a hiss and Link took out his sword. Then Dark Link appeared.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Sick'em Boy

"What do you want now," I shouted at Dark Link. "Well-," Dark Link started. "Pip sick'em," I said not letting Dark Link finish. "Who is Pip?" Dark Link asked. My kitten walked over to Dark Link.

"Oh it's just a little white puffball," Dark Link said. Pip arched his back and hissed. "Ha that thing isn't even scary," Dark Link said. Pip jumped at him and scratched him in the face. "I'll kill that thing," Dark Link said taking out his sword.

I ran to Pip and picked him up. "Don't you dare hurt him," I said hugging the white puffball. Pip nuzzled me and gave Dark Link a victory look. "Just because she saved you doesn't mean you win," Dark Link shouted.

"Now leave," I said demanding. "No," Dark Link said. "Then I'll get rid of you myself," I said taking out my glowing sword. Dark Link grinned, "You won't even touch me with that weapon." "Huh what do you mean?" I asked. "If you want to know try to attack me," Dark Link answered.

"Take this," I shouted and ran at him with my glowing sword. All the sudden the pain in my chest came back. "Ugh," I said and fell to the ground. "Chrysalia," Link said and ran over to me. Link glared at Dark Link. "What did you do to Chrysalia," Link demanded.

"Hehe," Dark Link laughed, "She is becoming evil." "What," Link said. "I'll never work for you," I said standing up. "Just look at your hand," Dark Link said. I look at my hand and on my palm was a black spot. "Huh, when did that get there," I said. "Ever since you hugged me," Dark Link said.

"See I told you you should've killed him," Link said. "That doesn't matter at the moment," I shouted and turn toward Dark Link, "I kill you for putting this on me." Dark Link just smiled, "Try all you want you won't touch me with your weapon."

I just ran toward Dark Link and slashed at him with my sword but he disappeared and appeared behind me and grabbed my hand with the black spot. When he touched my hand I grew weak and fell to the ground. "Don't you dare capture her," Link shouted and slashed at Dark Link.

Dark Link jumped away from Link. Link picked me up and glared at Dark Link. "You will not capture her now," Link said. "I better leave," Dark Link said. "What you're running away," Link said. "No I came and told her what I needed to," Dark Link said and disappeared.

My dreams were really confusing a dark dragon was trying to possess me while a light dragon drove him away from me. The light dragon was keeping him a good deal away from me but light dragon's power was fading. How long will it be before the light dragon is gone and the dark dragon possesses me?


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Gerudo Fortress

I woke up in the middle of the night in Hyrule Castle. I glanced around my room and it was empty. Link, Sari, or Pip weren't anywhere in my room. I walked out of my room and saw light coming from a door. I looked in the door and saw Link sitting at a table with a whole bunch of books.

"Okay get me the other book about medicine," I heard him say to Pip. Pip rushed off to shelf full of books with Sari. "What are you doing?" I asked coming into the room. "Whoa don't do that," Link said turning around rapidly.

Pip and Sari glanced back towards us. "Did you find the book?" Link asked. "No," Sari answered. "Well keep looking," Link said. "Why are you looking up medicine?" I asked. "Um well I-," Link tried to say. "Are you hiding something from me," I said with a sly smile.

"No it's um I'm looking for a cure," Link answered. I frowned, "For what?" Link grabbed my hand and lifts it up in front of my face. "Oh that," I said putting my hand back down, "What makes you think there's a cure for it." "Don't make me lose confidence," Link shouted.

I hugged Link, "I know you're worried about me." "Um," Link said. "But it's late shouldn't you be reserving your energy," I said then looked him square in the face, "I care about your health too."

"Chrysalia I-," Link said. "What?" I asked. "I don't want you to be evil I care about you so much and-," Link broke off. I felt myself blush and thought, "Does Link care about me this much?" "Link I know how you feel about me," I said softly.

Link and I were just about to kiss when I heard a muffled meow behind me. I turned around to see Pip holding a book in his mouth. "Oh what's this," I said taking the book from him. Link took the book from me and looked at the book title.

"You idiot," He shouted at Pip, "I said a book about medicine not Gerudo Fortress and Desert." Pip cowered under a table. "Stop that," I shouted at Link, "Leave Pip alone." I snatched the book from Link and hit him on the head with it.

"Hmm," I said turning to the table of contents. "Cool I didn't know there was so much about Gerudo Fortress and Desert," I said reading the table of contents. Pip went over and rubbed against my leg. "What is it?" I asked picking him up.

Pip put his paw on a certain chapter in the table of contents. "Huh this saids Gerudo Medicine," I said reading it. "What?" Link said astounded, "Give me that." Link snatched the book from me and sat at the table. "Well goodnight," I said and walked out the room with Pip following me.

I woke up that morning with Pip curled by my head. I got up and Pip stretched out more on the pillow. "You sure get yourself comfortable," I said. "Hey Chrysalia guess what," Link said bursting into the room just then, "The cure for your curse mark is in Gerudo Fortress."

"Okay but knock next time," I said harshly, "And will leave this evening." I closed the door to my room and Pip rubbed against my leg and I picked him up. "Hi," I said to him sweetly.

"Meow," Pip said. I put Pip on my bed just as Sari came in. "Hey," Sari said to me while Pip hissed at her. "I wish your cat wouldn't hiss at me," Sari said crossly. "Oh leave him be," I said and added jokily, "He probably thinks you're a pink glittery toy." Sari sighed, "When are we leaving?"

"This evening," I answered calmly. Sari groaned, "That's forever." "Well to pass the time you could let Pip chase after you," I suggested. Sari rushed out of the room before I finished that sentence.

That evening I was walking into Hyrule Field with Pip walking right beside me. "Man I like being in the open air," I said happily. "We should get going," Link said. "Okay," I said. We reached Gerudo Fortress at nightfall.

We just crossed the bridge leading to Gerudo Fortress when somebody said "Who goes there!" There holding a lamp standing in front of us was a Gerudo.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The Second Dungeon

"Oh shit," Link muttered. "Hi," I said. "Get out now," The gerudo said coldly. "Wait I just need your help," Link said frantically. "What do the hylians need now?" The gerudo asked. "Nothing it's what my friend needs," Link said.

"Oh so I'm just a friend," I said glaring at Link. "Leave now," The gerudo said. "I just need a cure and to go through the desert," Link said. "A cure?" The gerudo said curiously, "For what?" "Um I guess this is where I come in," I said and lifted up my hand.

The gerudo stepped back, "We haven't seen that curse in a long time." "Great so you can help her?" Link asked. "Maybe," The gerudo answered. "What do you mean maybe," Link shouted. "Be quiet," I said punching Link.

"What was that for," Link shouted at me. "Well you could lower your voice," I suggested. "So what do you mean by maybe?" I asked calmly. "How can she be so calm," Link asked Sari in a low voice. "I don't know," Sari answered.

"Well the reason I said maybe is because we know the cure but-," The gerudo stopped. "But what?" I asked my voice becoming a little harsh. "I'm not one hundred percent sure it will work," The gerudo said. "I'll try it anyways," I said. "But what if it doesn't work?" Link asked me.

I looked at Link with sad eyes, "Then I'm in big trouble." "Follow me," The gerudo said and turned around. As we neared the village two other gerudo's came. "What did you find Nao," One of them said. "Your names Nao?" I said curiously. "There here for the cure of light," Nao said.

"But were not sure if that can work and it's for the leader to decide," The other one said. Just then a gerudo jumped out of nowhere. "Ahhhhhhhh," Link and I screamed. The gerudo's just bowed to her. "Did someone call for me?" She asked.

She turned to Nao, "Why did you bring outsiders here?" "They need the cure of light," Nao answered. "You stupid idiot that cure might not work," The leader shouted, "And why should we help hylians in the first place."

"I'm not a hylian," I shouted. Everyone turns and stares at me. "You look like a hylian," The leader said, "And I know you don't hold gerudo blood." I looked down at my feet, "I-i don't know the name of my tribe I'm the last survivor." "Wow what a sad story," Nao said.

"Hylian or not I won't let them stay," The leader said. "B-but," Nao stuttered. "Hey," I shouted, "If you put yourself in my shoes you understand how hard my life really is but all you do is sit here and steal money!" "Whoa Chrysalia snapped again," Link said.

"Haha," the leader laughed, "Your interesting fine will heal you on one condition." "Fine I'm all ears," I said. "Nao is the one that heals you if she fails you leave if she cures you welcome to the gerudo fortress," The leader said.

"I don't know anything about medicine," Nao said. "I'll help you," I said. Two days later. "Chrysalia its ready," Nao said. "Great now how do we do this?" I asked. "You swallow this," Nao said handing me a pill, "And I rub the cure on your hand."

"What's the pill for," I asked. "It puts you to sleep," Nao answered. I laid down on the bed and swallowed the pill.

I woke up in the bed, "Wait was I even asleep." "One day and night," Nao said and the leader came in. "Lets see if it worked, "She commented. Nao took the bandage off my hand and everyone stared.

"Whoa that stuff is amazing," I said, "It's already gone." The leader let out a breath, "I heard that Link wanted to go through the desert."

The leader looked straight into my eyes, "You can go and Nao will lead you to the temple. "What?" Nao said turning to her leader, "I take them there?" "Yes," The leader said. "Well let's get going," I said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The Second Dungeon Miniboss

"Here you are," Nao said. "Whoa the temple is huge," I said. "Um is he okay?" Nao asked. I turned around and see Pip panting. "He's just hot," I said, "He'll be okay." "I'm not sure if he's okay though," I said pointing to Link who just collapsed.

"Can I have some water?" Link asked. "Quit being such a baby," I said. "Well good luck in there," Nao said. "You're not coming in," I said surprised. "I'm not really much of a fighter," Nao said. "And yet you were on guard," I muttered.

"Well see you later," Nao said and ran off. "Hey Link are you ready to fight?" I asked. "Can I have some water first," Link said. "I told you were saving it for the trip back," I shouted. "Well it's actually cool in the temple," I said.

Link and I just walked in the temple and Pip started rolling in a cool patch of sand nearby. "Something's bugging me though," Sari said. "Something is always bugging you," I retorted. "Yes it is because that dumb cat always hisses at me," Sari said then Pip hissed at her again, "See?"

"Well if you didn't call him dumb he might stop hissing at you," I said. "But he hisses at me for no apparent reason too," Sari complained. "Stop complaining at lets just complete this dungeon already," I shouted. "Okay you didn't have to shout," Sari muttered.

"Which way should we go?" Link asked. "What do you mean?" I asked then noticed 3 doors. "Maybe we should guess," Link said. "I have a better idea," I said, "You take one door I take another and Sari and Pip can take the last door."

"No were not splitting up," Link said, "I'm going to stick with guessing one." "I'll go with your choice on one condition," I said. "Okay what is it?" Link said a little annoyed. "I get to choose the door," I said. "And if I don't let you choose the door?" Link asked.

"We split up weather you like it or not," I answered. "Okay okay you get to choose," Link said rapidly. "Okay," I said and choose the door to the right of us. We went through and were in a room full of sand pits. "Heh this looks like fun," I said.

Link sighed, "I suggest we go back and go through a different door." "Hey Link look behind you," I said. When Link turned around I grabbed his hookshot and hid it behind my back.

"Did you really see something," Link said turning to me. "Maybe," I said doing a cute smile. "Let's go check the other rooms already," Link said walking back to the door. I picked up Pip and used the hookshot to get to the platform on the other side of the sand pits.

"Yay it worked," I cheered. Link sighed and shook his head, "Chrysalia don't ever do that again." "Why?" I asked. "Because now were separated from each other," Link explained, "And you can't go back here with the hookshot because there's nothing here for the hookshot to grab on too."

"Oops I overlooked that," I said. "I'll go through a different door hopefully we'll meet up later," Link said. Link left the room with Sari following him. "Why are you following me you Chrysalia's fairy," Link asked. "I don't want to because her stupid cat will hiss at me," Sari answered crossly.

"Well at least Chrysalia got her wish of splitting up," Link muttered going through the door next to the one he came out of. "Why do you always choose the boring rooms," Sari remarked. The room Link entered was empty except for the door on the other end.

"I didn't know it would be empty," Link argued. Just then a couple of scorpions came out of the sand. "Okay maybe this room isn't really boring," Sari said. Link killed the scorpions with one slash of his sword. "Your right this room is boring," Link said going through the door to the next room.

The next room was a vast stone chamber with four torches. "Link is that you?" I said. "Huh Chrysalia how did you get here?" Link asked. "I went through the door at the end of the sand pit room," I answered. Pip arched his back and hissed.

"Why does your cat keep hissing at me," Sari said annoyed. "He's not hissing at you everyone be quiet," I said. Just then a ghost came taking a torch. "Hey give that back," I shouted. The ghost went through the door at the end of the room.

"Link we have to follow that ghost," I said. "Why do we need that torch?" Link asked. "Are you blind Link there use to be stairs right the," I said pointing to the wall, "Until the ghost took that torch." Pip walked toward the door the ghost went through and pawed at it.

"Okay lets go kick ghost butt," I said. Link sighed an followed me to the door. Once we were through the door two sand worms popped out of the sand. "Ahh sand worms," Sari screamed. "You fraidy cat," I said taking out my glowing sword.

Pip hissed and arched his back. "They have armor that is nearly impenetrable," Sari explained. "The glowing sword can go through anything except twilightnium," I explained. The sand worms went back under the sand. "Okay now what do we do," Link said.

Pip was sniffing along the ground following something invisible. I gasped, "Pip can smell the sand worms." I ran to where Pip was an stabbed my sword in to the ground. A shriek was heard to know I got the enemy.

Pip ran around the room smelling for the second sand worm but with no success. "How were suppose to find it now," I said. Pip started digging into the sand. "This is no time to mess around," I called to him.

Just then the other sand worm popped out of the sand right behind Pip. Link rushed over and hit that worm with his hammer. The ghost that was holding the torch came out of the dead sand worm. "It hid in a body," Sari exclaimed.

I killed the ghost and Link caught the torch before it hit the ground. A treasure chest appeared at the end of the room. I opened the chest and took out hover boots. "Can I have those?" Link asked. "If you can catch me," I said rushing back into the vast stone room. Link rushed out after me with Sari and Pip following him.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Second Dungeon Boss

"Give those back there not any use to you," Link said chasing me around the room. "You haven't caught me yet," I taunted. "Would you two stop acting like children," Sari said. "I'm not acting like a child she is," Link explained pointing at me.

"Hey Sari catch," I said throwing the hover boots right at her. "Wait a minute I can't carry those," Sari shouted. Sari managed to fly out of the way where the hover boots landed. "Don't ever do that again," Sari shouted.

"Well at least I got the hover boots," Link said picking them up. "Yeah now excuse me while I go up these steps," I said walking toward some steps. "Hey wait a minute when did those get there," Sari asked. "I put the torch in its place while I was chasing Chrysalia and the steps came back," Link explained following me up the steps.

The next room was a bottomless pit with platforms here and there. "Well the closest platform is too far to jump to," I observed, "And there's nothing for the hookshot to grab on to." "Which reminds me," Link said, "Can I have my hookshot back?" "Nope," I answered.

Link sighed, "Why do I bother asking?" "Because it doesn't hurt to try," Sari answered. "I wasn't talking to you," Link muttered putting his hover boots on. "Well how are we gonna cross this," I asked. "Simple," Link answered, "I just walk across."

"What," I exclaimed, "You're crazy!" Link walked to the edge of the platform. "Are you serious," I gasped, "Did you lose you mind!" Link put his arm around my waist. "I'm not ready to die," I said flailing my arms. Pip jumped into my arms. "What do you want to die with me?" I asked Pip.

As soon as Link left the edge we seemed to glide then start to fall. "I knew it I'm gonna die," I said hugging Pip. Link grabbed the edge of the other platform with his right hand. "Why did you try to jump to this platform," I shouted.

"Could you please grab onto the edge?" Link asked, "I can't pull myself up with one hand." I sighed and tried to reach the top with my right hand. "I can't it's too far," I explained.

All the sudden an idea popped into my head. I took out my glowing sword and stuck it into the platform and gripped the handle tightly. "You can let go of me now," I said. "Nice," Link said pulling himself up. I was holding onto my sword with my right hand with my left arm wrapped around Pip.

"Now give me your hand and I can help you up," Link said. I glared at him, "If you haven't notice my right hand is holding on to my sword and if I give you my left hand I could drop Pip." "Okay just give me the cat and I'll take him the rest of the way up," Link said.

I handed Pip to Link and once Pip was safely up there Link grabbed my left hand and pulled me up. "We are not doing that again," I said. "Well what else was I suppose to do?" Link asked. "Never mind," I said turning away from him.

"Now were gonna go to the next platform," Link said. I swung around glaring at him, "You are not going to do that again we could actually die this time!" "Well if you know a better way to get across why don't you show me," Link said.

"Fine," I said still sounding mad. I picked up Pip and teleported to the door on the other side of the room. "I suppose you not gonna come back and teleport me over there," Link called. "Exactly," I called back.

Link sighed and used his hover boots and got over. After we went through the door two scorpions appeared. "Let me take care of this," I said taking out my glowing sword. I ran at the scorpions and slashed at both of them killing them instantly. "That was easy," I said turning back toward Link.

Just then the floor below my feet crumbled and I fell but managed to catch the edge of the floor that didn't crumble away. "You really should be more careful," Link said walking over to me. I looked down and saw the floor wasn't really that far so I let go of the edge.

Link looked over the edge a few seconds later looking mad. "Don't ever do that again," Link shouted. "What did I do?" I asked not really caring. "I thought you were stupid," Link continued with his lecture, "When you let go of the ledge I thought you were killing yourself!"

Link walked over to a treasure that appeared after I killed the scorpions grumbling to himself. Pip looked over the edge and jumped down. "Hi Pip," I said sweetly. Link came down after opening the treasure chest with an excited Sari following him.

"Guess what," Sari said excitedly, "There was a boss key in the treasure chest." "Nearly everything makes you excited," I said rolling my eyes while Pip hissed at her. I looked around then noticed we were back in the temple entrance.

Link walked over to the three doors and started mumbling. "Something bothering you?" I asked gently putting my hand on Link's shoulder. "No I'm just seeing which doors we already went through," Link answered.

Pip ran up to one of the doors and pawed at it. I looked at Link with a smile, "See how useful he is." We walked to the door and go through seeing a Dark Nut guarding the boss door. "Um bye," Sari said and flew off. I take out my glowing sword and Pip arches his back and hisses. Link takes out his sword and nods at me.

"What's Link up to?" I thought. Link attempts to roll behind the Dark Nut and slashed at his back but the Dark Nut was quick and blocked Link's sword with his own. I realized that the Dark Nut's back was to me so I slashed there hurting it but not defeating it. It turned on me and attempted to slash me but I teleported behind it slashing at it's back making the armor fall off.

It turned at me again but I teleported behind it but the Dark Nut knew it was vulnerable so it turned around and hit me. I landed on the ground but jumped back up. Link was fighting the Dark Nut and defeated before I had a chance to help.

"Well that was something," Link said and turned to me worried, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," I said, "Now were ready to fight the boss." Sari was flying back toward us. "You mean the boss fight is soon yay," Sari said excitedly. Link and I just glanced at each other and walked to the boss door opening it.

We walked up a flight of stairs and ended up at the top of the temple. A black dragon flew out of the clouds with a red jewel on it's head. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek," Sari screamed flying away. The dragon flapped right above us and blew out fire.

"Okay you'll probably need this," I said handed Link the hookshot, "I'll stay here and shoot ice arrows whenever it blows out fire." Link took the hook shot and put on his hovering boots. Link then shot the hookshot at a target that was at the top of a large pillar nearby.

The dragon flew down and flapped in front of Link who stood on the pillar. The dragon then shot out fire at Link but I shot an ice arrow turning the fire instantly into ice. Link used the hover boots to walk to the dragon and landed on the ice I made with my ice arrow. Link then ran on the ice toward the dragon's crystal on his head. The ice began to crack and Link jumped and slashed at the crystal. After successfully hitting the crystal Link fell off the dragon.

Link then shot the hookshot at the target on the pillar and landed safely on the pillar. Link repeated the process with my help but after he hitted the dragons jewel on it's head it flew right at me. I rushed out of the way so it's just missed me.

"Heh is that all you got," I said, "I'm too fast for you to catch." The angry dragon swooped at me faster and I just managed to jump out of the way. "Okay don't make it mad," I muttered lying on the ground. Just before I could get up and stand the dragon swooped at me and wrapped it's claws around me.

"Chrysalia," Link called. "Oh no now Chrysalia can't freeze it's fire so you can't jump from here to the dragons head even with the hover boots unless you can freeze it's fire breath," Sari said. "Like I didn't know that," Link shouted at Sari.

The dragon flapped in front of Link and just before it blew out a breath of fire Link shot his hookshot at the jewel on the dragons head. The hookshot took Link to the jewel then he slashed at it.

The dragon vaporized and I teleported on top of the pillar. Link used the hookshot to get on the pillar to me. "Are you okay," Link asked worried. "I'm fine," I said cheerfully. "How can you be cheerful after a dragon had you," Link said. "Well as long as I'm okay and not dead I'll just be cheerful," I said.

A heart container and a stone tablet with the next clue appeared behind us along with the blue portal to take us back to the entrance. I went over to the tablet to read it while Link picked up the heart container. "So what does it say," Link said walking over. "Nothing," I said then grabbed Link and dragged him to the blue portal before he could read the tablet.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

What! Not There

"Oh great just great," I muttered pacing in front of the temple we just exited. "Okay what is bothering you?" Link asked. "I'm not answering that until I calmed down," I said. "Chrysalia just sit down take a couple of deep breaths and-," Sari started. "Shut up I'll tell you when I'm ready," I shouted.

All the sudden I started feeling dizzy and I fell over unconscious. "Looks like the heat got to her," Link sighed.

I woke up in room with light seeping through the window. "How are you?" A familiar voice asked. "Nao," I shouted delighted, "So I must be in Gerudo Fortress." "Well duh," Nao said.

"I'm so glad to see you," I said, "How did I get here?" "Link brought you back from the temple around nightfall and you slept tell morning," Nao answered. "So what happened at the temple?" Nao asked.

"We fought a dragon," I blurted out randomly. Pip jumped on the bed and rubbed against me. "Hi Pip," I said sweetly. "Hmmm a dragon huh," Nao said deep in thought. "Well Link and I should probably get back to Hyrule Castle," I said jumping out of the bed.

"Wait a minute Chrysalia," Nao said, "Link wants to know what the stone tablet said." I stopped abruptly from walking out of the room and looked at Nao. "Um well-," I tried to say. "Chrysalia what is it?" Nao asked worried.

"The second power crystal is at Dark Link's fortress," I blurted out, "Why out of all places did it have to be there?" "Chrysalia calm down," Nao said. "Nao it's impossible to calm down when I have to go to my worst nightmares," I shouted almost crying.

"Chrysalia it's probably not all that bad," Nao said. "Nao its worst then anything in the whole world," I shouted, "If you met Dark Link you'll probably understand." "Chrysalia quit freaking out," Nao said, "Just calm down."

"What's all the noise in here?" Link asked coming in to the room. "Link hold me," I said clinging onto Link. Link looked at Nao, "So you got her to tell you." "Yeah she said-," Nao broke off because I put my hands over her mouth.

"No no no," I shouted. Link sighed, "Is there any good reason why you won't tell me." "Yes but the good reason is I can't tell," I said taking my hands away from Nao's mouth. "She said the second power crystal is in Dark Link's fortress," Nao said.

I slapped my hand on my forehead and shook my head. "Oh that isn't good," Link said. "Of course it's not good," I shouted, "And it's not bad either it's a total nightmare!" "Chrysalia you don't have to go I'll go for you," Link said.

"No Link I appreciate the offer," I said calmly, "But I'm the only one who can possess the power crystals." "Well let's go back to Hyrule Castle and rest will set off to Dark Link's fortress tomorrow," Link said.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Dark Link's Fortress

I sighed in my bed, "I can't sleep why do we have to go to Dark Link's fortress." I got out of my bed and walked out on to the balcony and looked at the beautiful starry sky. "Tonight is so calm and beautiful," I said looking at the sky.

Pip who was sleeping by my head raised his head drowsily. Seeing that I was awake he jumped out of the bed and went over to me. "Hi Pip," I said picking him up. Pip was nudging me and purring. "I know your trying to make me feel better," I said hugging Pip, "But it's kind of impossible since were going to Dark Link's fortress tomorrow."

Link was walking by my bedroom when he heard me talking silently. Link opened my bedroom door without knocking even though I didn't like that and walked in. Noticing my bed was empty Link opened the curtains to the balcony and saw me still staring at the sky.

I turned and glanced at Link then went back to looking at the sky. Link walked over to me and stood right beside me. "You should get some rest," Link said. "I can't sleep," I said, "I wish the power crystal wasn't at Dark Link's castle."

Link hugged me, "Don't worry I'll do everything to prevent Dark Link from capturing you." "Link thank you," I whispered. I felt relief go through me and fell asleep in Link's arms.

The next day I was getting my bow ready and had a quiver of arrows on my back. Link walked in holding the map, "Whoa you look like your getting ready for a war." "Shut up," I said, "And didn't I tell you to knock before coming in."

"Well anyways do you know exactly where Dark Link's castle is?" Link asked. "Sorry I don't," I answered cheerfully and then remembered something, "Wait remember that castle that you helped me escape from."

"Oh yeah we didn't destroy it," Link said, "Which means that still might be Dark Link's castle." "Do you remember where it is?" I asked. "Hmmm kind of," Link answered. "What do you mean kind of," I snapped. "Well I sort of found the place by accident," Link answered.

"Okay whatever I'll get us there," I said. Link eyes widened, "How in the world can we get there if we don't even know where it is?" "Simple will teleport there," I said. Link shook his head, "That's not going to work don't you need to know where your teleporting too." "Yeah why?" I said shrugging.

"Well I know for sure that you haven't seen the outside of Dark Link's castle how do you expect us to get there?" Link asked frantically. "Easy will teleport into the interior of Dark Link's castle," I answered simply.

"Wait time out," Link said, "One we could end up in a wall or two we could end up in one of Dark Link's prison cells." "Shut up I'm trying to concentrate," I said holding my necklace with my eyes closed. "Whoa wait don't," Link said. The next thing we know we were in a dungeon room thankfully out of the prison cells.

"Okay at least we made it safely," Link said. "Yeah I knew we would," I said, "We should probably look for that second power crystal." "Okay then lets go," Link said going up the steps with me tagging along. "Hey what about us?" Sari called going after us with Pip following her.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The Battle

"So where do you think Dark Link is?" Link asked walking down some multiple hallways. "I don't care I just want to get the power crystal and get out of here before Dark Link notices were here," I said.

Link sighed and walked through the door closest to him. I followed Link in the room and stopped it was huge with black marble floor and dark gray walls. I whistled, "Pretty impressive room." "Chrysalia look," Sari said pointing to the end of the room.

At the other end of the room was a black alter with a glass dome on it and in the glass dome was the power crystal. "Well that was easy," I said walking up to the alter. But before I could touch the glass dome Dark Link appeared and grabbed my wrist. "Like moths to the flame," Dark Link said.

I took out my glowing sword but Dark Link knocked it out of my hand. "Let her go Dark Link," Link said. "After it took me this long to capture her," Dark Link said. I kicked Dark Link in the ankle and he let me go. I ran to my glowing sword and picked it up.

"Now all three of us are going to battle," Dark Link said, "And this time I'm not going to hold back." "We aren't going to hold back either," I said standing next to Link. "Wait Chrysalia this is dangerous you don't need to help me," Link said.

"I'll be fine don't worry," I said then turned to Pip, "Pip come over here I could use your help." Pip rushed over and stood beside me arching his back and hissing at Dark Link. "Oh it's the little white puffball again," Dark Link said.

Pip gave me a look that said 'Can I scratch him in the face again please.' "Soon," I said. Dark Link and Link took out there swords. "This could get ugly I'm out of here," Sari said starting to fly away. Pip intercepts her and was standing in front of her hissing. "Okay fine I'll help them just quit hissing at me," Sari said.

Pip stopped hissing at walked back to me with Sari following him. I ran up to Dark Link by the alter but he teleported by Link. "Pip trip him," I ordered. Pip started to rub against Dark Link and Dark Link fell on the ground.

"I'm starting to hate cats more and more," Dark Link muttered. Link slashed at Dark Link's back but Dark Link rolled over and blocked Link's sword with his own. Dark Link pushed Link away using his sword and jumped back up. A really strong light arrow flew past Dark Link.

"Damnit I missed," I said getting another arrow ready. Dark Link teleported right in front me but Pip jumped in front of me and scratched his face. "Sari," I called. "Yes?" Sari asked. "Go knock the glass dome off the power crystal," I said, "When that happens the power crystal will immediately go into my necklace.

Link and Dark Link were fighting in the middle of the room equally matched. "You got that?" I asked. "Gotcha," Sari said then flew off to the alter. I was going to go help Link when I heard a crash of glass breaking.

I turned around and saw the glass of the dome on the ground and the power crystal went straight into my necklace. Dark Link and Link clearly heard it too for as soon as the power crystal went into my necklace Dark Link appeared beside me and grabbed my wrist.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The Second Power Crystal

"Let me go," I said struggling in Dark Links grasp. I used too much power shooting the light arrow so I couldn't use my glowing sword. Dark Link kept his grip on my wrist. "Give me your necklace," Dark Link said.

Pip jumped at Dark Link and bit the arm that was holding me. Dark Link grabbed Pip by the scruff of the neck with his other hand and threw him at Sari. "Pip," I cried and turned to Dark Link with anger in my eyes, "Why you-." Link slashed at Dark Links arm that was holding me which made him let go of me.

"We need to get out of here," Link said standing protectively in front of me with his sword out, "Take out your glowing sword and cut down those pillars." "I can't I weakened my power so I can't take my glowing sword out," I said. Link tossed a potion to me. "Why do you want me to cut the pillars in here anyways?" I asked. "Because the ceiling will collapse," Link answered.

My eyes widened, "Your crazy will kill ourselves if the ceiling collapses." "No you'll teleport us out the ceiling will collapse on Dark Link," Link explained. I sighed, "This better work." I drank the potion and took out my glowing sword. Dark Link smiled, "The pillars are made of twilightium there's no way you can cut through them."

"Damnit," Link said. I smiled slyly, "Want to bet." I went to nearest pillar and my sword cut right through it. "Dark Link's eyes widened, "How did you-." "The power crystal made my sword stronger," I answered before Dark Link finished his question.

I ran to other pillars slashing through them. Dark Link went over to me to stop me but Link ran in front of Dark Link. "Get out of me way," Dark Link said. "Nope," Link said. Dark Link took out his sword and slashed at Link. Link took out his sword and blocked Dark Link's sword and pushed Dark Link back.

The ceiling started cracking just as I finished slicing down all the pillars. "Link," I said grabbing him, "Pip Sari hurry." Pip jumped into the arm that wasn't holding Link and Sari grabbed onto Pip's tail.

I teleported us just outside Dark Link's castle. "Phew we made it," I said collapsing on the ground. Most of Dark Link's castle was collapsing. "Well I think we got rid of Dark Link," Link said. "Finally," I said.

Dark Link appeared in front of us. "What your still alive," I said scrambling back to my feet. "Oh this is far from over," Dark Link said with burning evil in his eyes. And at the moment Dark Link began to change. To Be Continued…

Part 3 is now out you can now continue: story/story_ ?storyid=9188092&chapter=1


End file.
